Ambivalence
by LxLightfangirl4ever
Summary: It's L Lawliet's first day of 2nd grade at his new school. He becomes best friend's with Light Yagami and they spend almost every given moment together. But what happens when L's abusive father comes back to take L with him to England? AU,OOC,Slash Lightx
1. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters, especially L-kun..-sigh-..-.-''..**

**Full summary: It's L Lawliet's first day of 2nd grade at his new school. He becomes best friend's with Light Yagami and they spend almost every given moment together. But what happens when L's abusive father comes back to take L with him to England?**

**OOC, AU, Slash LightxL**

**WARNING!!: This will be rated T for teens...lol..due to major kawaii-ness and maybe some sexual references, I'm not sure..have to wait and see. This story "Ambivalence" with be a two part story, and so I won't change the 2nd part's title so you know **

**Plz only intelligent flames and if you don't like yaoi or kawaii-ness between L and Light when they are little, THEN YOU HAVE NO FING HEART!!...-hides in a corner and cries my eyes out-...XD**

**A/N: yay!..HI everyone!! Umm.yah I don't really have much to say right now...so yah just plz read**** this and review cuz that is all I ask really ...lol**

**psst..!! Hi ayame-chan!! ..**

**..:LxLight/LightxL:..**

.**.:Chapter 1 First Day of School:..**

**Ambivalence \ambivalence\, ambivalency \ambivalency\n.  
1. Mixed feelings or emotions; uncertainty or vacillation in  
making a choice.**

**2. (Psychol.) the simultaneous existence within a person of  
both positive and negative feelings toward another person  
or action, or toward an object (as of attraction and  
revulsion), resulting in internal conflict.**

L sat at the kitchen table along with Mello, Matt and Near. A small stack of pancakes sat on a plate in front of the eight year old, untouched. Black eyes just gazed at it with uncertainty.

"Eru, aren't you gonna finish your pancakes?" Watari, an elderly man questioned. "Mello and Matt are almost finished." The man picked up Near's empty bowl of Oatmeal and begun to rinse it off.

"..I've never had pancakes before."

"What!?" Mello, the blonde out of the four boys was utterly shocked.

"I'll take his pancakes if he doesn't want 'em!" Matt cheered, chewing his last bite and handing his plate to Watari.

"Now now Matt. Allow the boy to at least try it. Go ahead Eru, take a couple of bites then go get your stuff ready for school." The corners of his white mustache twitched upwards in a smile, urging L to take a bite. L just stared at his plate. The syrup pooling around the two stacked pancakes and slowly being soaked into the cooked batter. L timidly picked up his fork and cut a small square and let the syrup drip until finally placing it in his mouth. Then his eyes lit up as he tasted the sugary contents in the strawberry syrup.

_' I had no idea the syrup had sugar..! '_Watari gave a small chuckle. "I knew he'd like it. Now hurry up boys and get your stuff ready."

"Watari, can I pwease go to schoo this time?" Near asked, his onyx eyes looking up at him, showing the hint of youthful innocence in them.

"All in due time m'boy." Watari responded, picking up the abnormally white haired boy. He held him on his waist and smiled hearing him whine in disappointment.

"Don't worry Near. In one year you will be able to go to school with everyone else."

"Aww...But I wants to go to schoo noww--a" Near pouted.

Watari chuckled and poked the four year old on the tip of his nose in a playful manner. "Listen, I'll take you with me when I go to take these three to school, okay?"

"Okay!" Near screamed with joy as Watari set him down on the tiled floor.

By this time, L had already finished his pancakes. He held his plate out to Watari with a childish grin plastered across his face. "I'm full Watari-san."

Said elder stood there, his eyes wide. "Wow, that was fast. Okay, Mello, Matt I want you to help Eru get ready for school." He took his plate and the two boys lead L up the stairs to the room that they shared.

"I wan help! I wan help!" Near jumped from his seat and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Watari laughed quietly and finished cleaning up the kitchen.

Today is L Lawliet's first day of second grade at his new school. Eishu Elementary. L was defiantly nervous to the bone. He wouldn't know anyone at this new place. Of course, Mello and Matt were gonna be there but they weren't even in the same grade as himself.

It was two months ago that L had arrived at this place. It was an orphanage, he was told. The idea of him living in an orphanage known as Wammy's House, didn't sit well with him from the beginning. Not the mention the fact that he was torn away from him mother at the time. It was terrifying and heartbreaking for him. Being forced to live in a foreign place away from the only family member that actually cared for him. However, he rarely ever saw any of his family outside of the household. It was just him, his father and mother.

But, over the course of two months, L had become quite close to Mello, Matt and Near. Even Watari. The elderly, yet extremely active, man had taken quite a liking to the raven haired boy. He was informed on what had happened in L's past before he arrived at Wammy's House (which actually owned.) and to put it simply, he felt sorry for the child. From the beginning Watari made a vow to himself that he would do anything to see the timid L Lawliet warm up to the occupants of the orphanage. And in the course of two months, he felt that he had made some progress.

L thought that Mello, Matt and Near were got odd when he first arrived at the orphanage. Mello sat there continuously eating bars of Hershey's chocolate every day. He didn't see any of the adults that run this place stop him or at least set him a limited amount. Maybe they didn't quite care, or if they took his precious chocolate away he might morph into the Devil's child, grow horns and his head would spin violently. But L figured that the most logical answer would be the first. Although, a part of him couldn't help but agree with the second theory. L wouldn't blame Mello if he turned into a demon without his chocolate. I mean, it's pure sugar, and L loves anything sweet no matter what it was. Hell, he wouldn't put past the fact that he, himself, may in fact morph into a little demon-child if he wasn't allowed any sweets.

Matt, well even though he was only in kindergarten, he was a true gamer at heart. It was strange seeing a kindergarten student immerse himself with game play, day after day. L wondered if it truly was abnormal or if every child was like that when they were young. Of course, he didn't know what the true meaning behind being a child of innocent adolesance meant. His father never allowed such things as "video games" in the house. He claimed that they were useless pieces of trash and those who play become selfish teenagers that disrespect other and think that they can get whatever they want.

Near, L believed was the most odd. He seemed like the average four year old, playing with a bunch of tinker toys and jumping at the opportunity to help; much like this morning. yet, the kid has pure white hair! And all he ever likes to wear is white! The only feature about him that had some color that caught people's attention, were his eyes. Yet even those were a solid color; black. There were other times as well, where Near would be extra quiet, in deep thought, almost as if he were planning something.

And what kind of name is "Near" anyways, L always wondered. Was it his real name or a nickname? Most likely a nickname, since he was sure no one else had the same name; Near. He wondered what his real name was and he was bound and determined to discover what it was too. (Not to mention Mello's real name as well. "Mello" wasn't exactly a common name either.) L had a lot of mysteries on his hands and he vowed he would solve them. What was the whole point in wanting to become the greatest detective in the world if he couldn't get a little practice first. It may seem a little too childish to dream something so big, but L knew he could do it.

L stood in front of a full length mirror in the large room he shared with the three boys. He buttoned up his deep blue coat and stared at his reflection. An anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach, not to mention a slight hint of joy knowing he would meet new people. Even though he wasn't a very social child, he enjoyed to see what new faces he would learn to recognize.

"You're gonna love it there L! The teachers are really nice and the food is great!" Exclaimed Matt.

"Really? Do they serve sweets?" L asked stepping away front he mirror and to his bed grabbing his backpack.

"On occasion."

"Watari is packing your lunch, so you don't have to worry about that." Mello took a bite out of his chocolate bar and re-wrapped it to save it for later.

"Man, you guys are lucky. Hmph!" Near complained crossing his arms tightly over his chest. L strolled over and kneeled in front of the boy who sat on his bed.

"Would it make Near feel better if I made something for him?"

Near's eyes lit up. "Wealy?! You would do that foe me?"

"Of course Near-chan." L smiled ruffling his hand through the white locks of hair. Then stood to his feet hearing Watari's voice call out to them from the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you boys ready? You don't wanna be late now."

"Yeah! Just a second." Mello shouted grabbing his backpack and running out the door. L quickly shoved the rest of his supplies into his bag and followed the others outside. A sleek black stretch limo awaited them. One of the other adults that worked at Wammy's House held the back passenger door open. His name was Roger. He motioned for them to get into the car with a smile.

L stood in awe. _'So..I suppose we are the rich kids in the school.'_

L began to climb into the backseat after Near when he happened to glance at Matt and Mello fighting over the front seat. The corner of his mouth curved upwards, finding the squabbling boys quite amusing. He buckled himself up and proceeded to watch.

"NO! It's my turn this time!" Shouted Matt, trying to shove the older boy away.

"Well I'm the older one!"

"Waaahh! Watari...!" The corners of Matt's eyes began to water as he watched Mello climb into the front seat. Mello smirked victoriously and stuck his tongue out at the redhead.

Matt's heartfelt almost as if it was about to break. All he wanted to do was sit in the front seat like the grownups did. He enjoyed the view from there and it wasn't that much he was asking for. L saw the pain in his eyes and began to feel sorry for the kid.

Matt's bottom lip began started toe quiver as he felt the dam of tears begin he break. Watari (who sat in the driver seat) leaned forward to see Matt's eyes give way to tears streaming down his cheeks. Then he turned to Mello, a disappointed look on his face.

"Mello, look what you've done. That wasn't very nice of you."

"Yeah, so? I am older than him.."

"But that doesn't mean you can get whatever you want."

"Hmph!" Mello sat there with his arms crossed in front of him and his eyes shit. Matt was heard in the background sobbing and roger trying to comfort him.

"I want you to allow Matt to sit in the front this morning. Then after school you can sit there. Otherwise you guys are gonna be late for school."

"Fine then." Mello grabbed his things and glared at Matt before taking his seat next to L. Matt's eyes instantly brightened up and he stopped crying.

"Thanks Mello!" Mello just muttered some incoherent words glaring out the window, waiting for Watari to start the car.

_'He seems rather moody today...Wonder why.'_

Once the car finally started, everyone waved their goodbyes to Roger and Watari drove them to Eishu Elementary.

..:LxLight/LightxL:..

There were children everywhere around the school. The playground, bus loading zone, cross walks and parking lots. L couldn't take his eyes away from the windows, the sight of seeing so many children play around on the school grounds amazed him. But of course, his former school he went to was the same way, children everywhere playing and chasing each other. It was the same at this place, but there was something bout Eishu that captivated L. He couldn't put his finger on it but decided that it will come to him in time.

"Here you are boys." Watari passed out paper bags with differently prepared lunches. Each suited well to their liking.

"Thank you Watari-san." L smiled taking his bag and stripped himself of his seatbelt and followed Matt and Mello out of the car.

"Bye Watari-san!" Matt and Mello chimed in together, waving goodbye. L simply waved, he wasn't much of a social child. He did speak to others, when necessary. Otherwise he sat quietly in the back and observed everything around him.

A winter breeze gently blew L's raven hair about. It was quite chilly out, but that was to be expected at this time of the year. It was early December, a time of the year L wasn't much too fond of. It was too cold out sometimes and he had to wear extra layers of clothing. It was irritating and uncomfortable. He'd rather it be summer, because then he got to wear whatever he wanted. Preferably a simple white T and blue jeans.

L's nose twitched from the cold and his cheeks tingled with a cold burning-like sensation. God how he hated the winter season.

"C'mon L-chan! We wanna show you around!" Matt cheered, grabbing a hold of L's wrist interrupting him and his thoughts. Mello and Matt ran down the sidewalk, dragging L with them and finally stopping at a flight of stairs. Children littered the steps and the little patch of beauty bark with a bunch of giant rocks. Students were either running around chasing each other or just standing there conversing with one another not wanting to budge.

Once finally making it through the crowd of loud children, the two boys stopped and turned to L.

"Okay L. These are the two largest rooms in the whole school." Matt started, but Mello decided he wanted to be the one to point out he two rooms.

"That down there is the lunchroom and up there is the gym."

Black onyx eyes followed where Mello was pointing. There was in fact a large set of windows reaching from one end ot the other. L took a closer look to see what the cafeteria looked like. There were rows upon rows of tables which L concluded that the students sat according to where their class was assigned to sit. It was just like his old school.

L stepped back a couple a steps and gazed upwards. On the wall above the cafeteria windows was the words Eishu Elementary school in navy blue. And directly above that were the windows L assumed lead to the gym.

"L, follow us."

"What? Where are we going?"

"We are gonna go into the lunchroom and sneak out and into the hallways." Mello explained nearing the entryway.

"But why?"

"You need to find out where everything is first. You wouldn't wanna go in there with a bunch of people crowding the place and not knowing where your classroom is at."

Mello was right. L had to admit he would feel rather stupid and lost wondering aimlessly around a building that was so foreign to him. It probably wouldn't end pretty well and he wanted to make a good first impression on his class.

The three boys walked in through the cafeteria passing other children eating breakfast. The aroma of the freshly cooked food greeted L's nostrils with a pleasant smell. He cold almost make out what smelled like blueberries mixed with something else. It reminded him of those pancakes, Watari prepared for him that morning. Ah, how just the thought of those pancakes were enough to make his mouth water. Before L even realized it, they had begun walking up a small flight of stairs leading towards double doors. Yet they passed that and headed up a ramp leading to a long hallway.

For the next 10 to 15 minutes Matt and Mello gave L a tour of the school. He found out where the fourth and fifth graders' hall was, which was just ahead of them from where they started. The gym was close by as well. They walked down the main hall and found that the library and main office was situated down a hallway to the left. Everything was easy to find and L was pretty positive that he wouldn't get lost here.

"So, L who is your teacher?" Questioned Mello as the trio continued to venture through the building.

"Miss Misora."

"Really?! I heard a lot about her!" Mello's eyes brightened up. L looked at him.

"Really? Like what?"

"Oh, just that she is one of the nicest teachers in the whole entire school!"

"Yep yep yep!" Matt nodded continuously in agreement. "I've heard the same thing."

L swore these two were the oddest pair of friends he's ever seen. Sometimes they would argue over nothing until one of the two would cry. Then only a few minutes afterwards, one would offer an interesting idea for the both of them to do and act as if nothing ever happened. But, it was expected of children of their age.

"Well c'mon L, I think I know where he class is." Mello spoke interrupting the raven's musings and lead them down the hall, highly confident in his search.

Walking down the hall, L found himself admiring the artwork taped onto the walls and doors of lockers. Some pictures were made out of various colors of pasta noodles and others were made from oil pastels and paint. He was never too fond of using paints and markers for art projects. L preferred the hands-on activities. Such as stacking things or gluing certain items together to create some kind of a building or a tower.

"Excuse me you three. What are you doing wondering these halls?" The feminine voice came unexpectedly behind them. The three boys nearly jumped, startled, but turned around to see a tall slender woman dressed in a black leather button-up coat with a red blouse underneath and black slacks. Her hair was a deep brown that appeared black from a distance, and it fell gently to the middle of her back.

The mysterious woman crossed her arms in front of her, expecting for an answer.

The three pairs of eyes were wide with slight fear as they stared up at the lengthy woman.

With a shaky voice, Matt chose to be the brave one and answer.

"Um..w-we were just..uh..looking for L's new class."

"L?" The woman's dark eyes shifted onto the raven boy before her. "Are you L Lawliet?" A sweet smile appeared across her features.

L's black orbs gaped wide at the woman. He nodded slightly and answered. "Yes it is." An ever brighter smile etched its way onto her face.

"Then you must be my class' new classmate. I am Miss Misora, your teacher for the remainder of the year." Miss Misora held her hand out the L and shook his hand. L couldn't help but allow the corners of his mouth twitch upwards into one of those odd smiles of his. He had a feeling that the remainder of this school year was gonna be quite enjoyable. Miss Misora was really polite when she spoke to him. Case in point she was polite no matter who she spoke with.

"Well then." She began. "How bout you two run along back outside until the bell rings. I want to Get L settled in ahead of time."

"Okay then." Matt replied with a smile.

"See ya after school L!"

"Bye." L gave another quirky smile and waved goodbye to the two boys.

"Okay, first things first. My classroom isn't that far away. It's just right here. "She indicated towards an opening just across the hall. L followed her as she proceeded across the hall, just now remembering he was still carrying a backpack on his shoulder and a paper bag with his lunch in it.

They stepped into the classroom and the eight year olds eyes widened in amazement. The room was fairly large. The walls were decorated with various types of posters. Some talking about the classroom rules, others some of the students made using many varieties of colors and such. L noticed that the wall across the room had two giant windows overlooking the playground and the field off in the distance. Miss Misora's desk rested along that wall in the front corner, which was is disorderly mess. L then noted how each student had their own individual desk which L was glad for. He also admired how each student had decorated a hand-made folder according to December's upcoming holiday. Each folder had a name on them and were taped onto the front of the desks so it hung and was easy to read. L couldn't get enough of how exciting and welcoming the atmosphere felt, he knew he was gonna enjoy it here.

Miss Misora turned to look at an amazed L Lawliet before her. "I see you have brought your lunch. We have a special place for those." She motioned behind L and he turned around to see a large blue round bucket baring a name tag in the front reading: "Miss Misora, Grade 2"

"Students that bring their lunch to school put their lunches in here until lunch time comes. Every class has them."

L decided that he put his lunch in the bucket, glad to be rid of it for the time being.

For the next couple of minutes Miss Misora explained the rules of her classroom to L. which the boy found easy to abide by. She showed him around the room and even assigned him his very own desk. So he emptied out his backpack and placed his school supplies inside the cubby hole connected underneath the desk. Then he was given a locker of his own and he was glad to be rid of his backpack and his coat that L believed was making him feel overheated.

"Well, do you have any questions L?" Misora asked whilst sitting at her desk. L shook his head and added a small smile.

"No. I understand."

"Okay well, you may take your seat and when all of my students have arrived. I will introduce you to the class."

"Okay." L nodded and took a seat at his desk.

It wasn't that long until the bell rang. And even shortly after that lockers were being slammed shut and students came piling into the classroom.

L watched them with wide observant eyes. His thumb was placed directly at the corner of his mouth and he sat in a very peculiar way. His knees were drawn up to his chest and balanced himself on he pads of his feet. But of course he had tennis shoes on, old and worn out ones at that.

As children stepped through the door the first thing that caught their eye was L, sitting in that unusual position. Not to mention his hair was an unkempt mess and he held pencils in a weird way that made it appear as if they were carrying diseases.

L watched as students sat down in desks all around him then glanced back up at Miss Misora. He was preparing himself for the short speech he knew he would have to give.

"Good morning class. Now, if you haven't noticed yet, we have a new student joining us for the rest of this school year." Misora motioned towards L sitting at his desk. In an instant L felt a million pairs of eyes focus in on him, studying him.

"L, would you be so kind as to introduce yourself to the class?"

Said boy nodded and walked up to the front of the class. All eyes were on him now. He took a deep breath and begun to speak.

"My name is L Lawliet..." It was all he could think of at the moment. Confused, he placed his thumb directly at the corner of his mouth once again and looked at Miss Misora.

"How about you tell us a little bit about yourself L?" She suggested.

"Um..yes, well..I used to live in England until I was two, then I moved here and..." He trailed off a bit at the end gazing up at the ceiling., contemplating what else he would say until finally speaking again. "And I love sweets." The last statement was spoken with another one of his trademark quirky smiles.

"Okay, you may take your seat now."

L nodded and sat back down.

"Well class, I'm gonna finish taking attendance and then we will continue making our Ginger Bread Houses." Miss Misora smiled and walked back over to her computer.

_' Hm? Ginger Bread Houses? Then that means...'_ Candy canes, M&M's, Dots, Licorice, Graham crackers, cream filling and many other sugar filled treats. L's eyes lit up with joy and a rather large grin appeared across his features.

Once Miss Misora was finished with the attendance she had one row at a time go to the back counter and grab their Gingerbread houses. L eyeballed each student that returned back with their supplies with large hopeful eyes. HIs fingers gripped tighter on the knees of his jeans. He squirmed in his seat over excited that he gets to participate in making a house. Handling sweets is his specialty!

However when he noticed that almost every student had their supplies laid out in front of them, a familiar sting of pain hit his chest. So many unsettling thoughts assaulted his mind. Did Miss Misora already forget that there was a new student named L Lawliet in the room? Or was it that she was just too busy with the more important children that she didn't feel like wasting her time on someone so useless? L couldn't take this feeling of rejection and being left out. It happened to him so many times before and he just wanted to get away from it.

He let his head drop low allowing strands of his black hair cover over his eyes. He didn't allow anyone to see him in this state.

L reached inside his desk, playing with some stray pencil shavings just to pass the time and to pretend he wasn't there. That's when he felt someone's hand touch his shoulder. He immediately looked up to see Miss Misora standing over him. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You didn't think that I'd forget about you, did you?"

L watched as her grin grew larger as she placed a plate in front of him. All the necessary materials laid out on the plate, waiting to be constructed.

L's eyes widened with relief and joy. As he turned to look up at his teacher a large grin etched its way onto his pale face.

"Thank you Miss Misora."

"Not a problem. Here let me help you." She suggested kneeling down next to his desk. For the next few minutes, Miss Misora helped L with how to piece together the graham crackers to form a house. She showed him how to hold the plastic bag with the white cream filling properly. When she was sure that L understood how to assemble the pieces, she went to the back of the room and piled and bunch of the candies onto a plate and placed it in front of him.

"And once you are finished, you can decorate the house with these candies." She smiled sweetly. L nodded and got to work.

It took many attempts for L to finally construct the rectangle due to the pieces falling and coming apart. And when he finally completed the four walls, L sat back and took a short break. He looked at his fingers and noticed some of the white cream he used as glue to hold the walls together. (thought it wasn't really glue)

He looked at it and decided that the white cream appeared edible and tasted sweet. Which it did when he put his fingers in his mouth.

That's when he caught the attention of a slightly younger auburn haired boy.

"You know you're not supposed to be eating that stuff." He spoke as the curious black eyed boy stared at him. L blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes, Miss Misora says that it's made from raw egg whites or something. And she says that you can get sick from eating too much. So it's best not to eat any of it." He explained, feeling proud of his ever-so-intelligent speech.

"Hm..." L turned away and looked back at the project before him. _'Hmph! What could he possibly know about sweets and candies and sugar!?'_ The raven put his thumb to his mouth, nibbling gently on the skin. He stared at the four walls he constructed and then his gaze fell onto the other plate with the assorted candies. Ah, how tempting they were. He couldn't wait to get his hands on them. Maybe eating one M&M wouldn't hurt.

L picked up a green M&M with his index finger and thumb. He studied it for a few seconds before popping it int his mouth. A subtle smile appeared on his face, savoring the sugary goodness.

The auburn haired boy that had previously spoken to L was known as Light Yagami. He was busy trying to place the final triangle piece on the house correctly. Just when he was positive that his deep concentration paid off, Light felt crumbs hit him on the side of his face.

_' What the..?'_ His eyes twitched each time a crumb hit him. Half eaten M&M's flew his way, landing in front of him. Just so many things kept flying his way as if someone had the intent to start a food fight with him and was trying to get his attention.

Light turned his head in the direction in which the line of fire was coming from. L sat there eating the candy off the plate like he was a starving orphan. Light stared at him, eyes wide. He never seen anything like it before.

L was uncontrollably stuffing his face with the contents that lay on the plate. Some of the white cream mixture stuck to the corners of his mouth and somehow got into his hair.

"What?" L questioned, quite nonchalantly. He bit off a piece of the graham cracker and stared at him with large black eyes.

Light had to try his best to suppress a laugh witnessing L in this kind of a state. Some of the other children had to turn around to see where all that flying candy came from. And when they saw the huge mess this one student created, they couldn't help but burst out in laughter, pointing at him.

L looked around at everyone, franticly, feeling confused and unsure of what to do. Everyone was pointing and laughing and L couldn't comprehend why. He glanced down at his knees resting on his knees and found himself a complete mess. Sounds of laughter still continued to engulf him as he lifted his head and turned to Light. He stared at the auburn haired boy in utter confusion, worry, embarrassment and slight fear. Light seized his quiet snickering, feeling remorse for the boy.

"Class, class, what in the world is going on?" Miss Misora questioned hanging up the phone. She gazed around the room until she found the source of her class' amusement. She gasped and held a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my god..! L..!"

L wiped his head around in the direction of the teacher, a panicky glint in his eyes. The class' cackling had already quieted down once Miss Misora grabbed their attention.

L stared at her, silent and still like a statue, afraid that she would yell. Except she gave him a sympathetic smile. The raven slowly relaxed in his seat, his thumb placed at the corner of his mouth.

"Light?"

"Yes?"

"Could you take L to the restroom and help clean him up?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Light agreed. He stood up and motioned for L to follow. L hesitated for a brief second then rose from his seat.

"Here, Light, use this towel. It will work a lot better with getting the stuff out of his hair." Miss Misora smiled offering a small had towel. Light gladly took it and entered the hallway with L closely behind.

..:LxLight/LightxL:..

The sound of flowing water echoed throughout the room. L stood silently in front of the island sink observing the water flow down the drains. Not once did he speak a single word since him and Light exited the classroom. He was too embarrassed to say anything. Something in the back of his mind wouldn't stop telling him that Light would make fun of him as much as everyone else had already.

"Wow.." L turned to look at him. "..I never seen anyone so in love with candy like that before." Light finished with a slight chuckle. Though L chose not to respond He couldn't find the right words.

"You should probably wash your hands." L did as he was told and stuck both hands underneath the soothing warm water. Light took the towel that their teacher gave him and let the water soak it. He rung the water out over the sink and began to gently scrub his hair to get rid of the white clumps. L cringed when he felt droplets of water trickle down his neck and back.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

Light continued what he was doing in an awkward silence. L finished washing his hands and left them hanging over the sink's edge, dripping. He didn't want to move to grab a few paper towels while Light was busy somewhat washing his hair. He didn't know why, but he always seemed to feel self-conscience when he was left in this kind of a situation. But to his relief, Light had noticed and reached over grabbing some paper towels and handed them to L.

L smiled slightly. "Thanks.."

"No problem." Light smiled in return. He wanted desperately to be rid of this awkward silence so he figured this would be the perfect moment to.

"So, how do you light Eishu?"

"It's..great." L half lied. He knew he had failed at his attempt at lying but he couldn't really help it. He sighed to himself knowing that Light had caught him in the act.

"Now, I wouldn't worry about the others back in the class. They were just..um..hm."

"No, it's alright. I..I don't mind." And the sad truth was, was that he really didn't mind at all. He was always picked on at school, mostly for how weird he looks and why he always wears the same clothes every day. L had gotten used to it over the past years he has been in school (he is in 2nd grade). He pretty much ignored them whenever it happened, but it never really worked out for him.

"Aw c'mon now. Don't listen to them. They are all just really stupid." Light was facing him now. L hesitated for a brief second but smiled nonetheless. Then he turned away and glanced at the mirror. Some of his raven hair was damp from the water. Mostly on the ends, it was a mystery how the glue-like substance got there in the first place.

"See, when I first came here, other kid's made fun of me too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But, how? You seem normal to me." L commented shyly with his thumb pressed against the corner of his mouth. He was always shy around new people and having a conversation with someone new was usually difficult for him.

"Well, I don't know why exactly they did it. I guess they just like to pick on the new students." Light responded.

"When did they do that?"

"Last year in first grade. I came here in February."

"Oh." L couldn't find anything else to add, so he hoped that Light would. He didn't wanna be left alone in another awkward silence again.

"So, what school did you used to go to?" The auburn haired boy questioned, his caramel eyes livid.

"Well, I was born in England, then I moved to Okinawa. I'm not sure what the name of the school was though."

"Ah."

Before they even knew it they were already walking down the hall to their class. L was cleaned up now. His hair had almost completely dried by now and was in its usual style. Messy and unkempt. They trode down the hall side by side in silence once again. Yet, it wasn't as unnerving as before.

"Oh! Um, what am I gonna do about my gingerbread house?" L asked.

"Oh yeah, that. Hmm..." Light stopped and put a finger to his mouth, trying to think of an alternative. L stared at his face, searching his eyes for an answer, but he came up short.

"Hmm..Well, I guess..Oh I know!!" His eyes suddenly grew wide with excitement.

"What is it?" The raven asked, sounding a little impatient.

"Maybe Miss Misora will let you and me work together. It shouldn't take too long, all we really need to do is put that last piece on there and then decorate it!"

"Really? You think she will let me work with you?" L questioned slightly confused but grateful the suggestion came up. He never even thought of that either.

"She's gotta. But, there is only one way to find out, C'mon L!" L didn't even have enough time to respond for Light had grabbed L's hand and began running for the classroom, nearly dragging L with him in the first few seconds.

L's heart pounded in his chest with the joy of having a friend. He admitted it to himself as him and Light worked hard on finishing their house together, that Light was his first real friend. He wasn't so sure if Light felt the same way or he was just being overly nice to him, since he was new. But, L decided that he was gonna have to wait and see if this first day spelt a good omen for him for the rest of his life.

He also had to admit that moving from Okinawa to the Kanto region of Japan, was probably the best thing that ever happened to him. Though L only saw that in the present day perspective. Yet he didn't really care, he had a new friend and with his new friend he wouldn't have to worry about people picking on him anymore. Or at least that if they did, L hoped that Light would save him from them. L had to smile at that thought. For the first time in all his years, he felt truly happy.

..:LxLight/LightxL:..

**A/N: OMFG!..I am so freakin happy right now!! I have finally finished this chapter! it took me forever! And to Lawli-chanxoxobigbang, I am so sorry that I took forever to finally post this..But everyone I really hope that all of you have enjoyed this first chapter it took me forever..I first wrote it out on paper, writing the whole thing out and I ended up on page 22 I think, but I didn't finish writing it..lol so near the end I kinda just winged it cuz I really really REALLY wanted to get this posted to see how all of you like it **

**SO PLZ REVIEW!!**

**oh, and sorry for all the freakin describing of the school, but it was kind of needed I suppose..lol it's pretty much the description of my elementary school when I was little so yah..''..lol so yah..lol and I'm not so sure, but I think in the near future I will end up putting previews down here at the bottom. I'm not sure yet, I have to see how everything goes **

**PLZ REVEIW!!**


	2. Friendship

**Disclaimer: Sadly I didnʼt own any of these characters, especially L-kun..-sigh-..-.-''..**

**Full summary: It's L Lawliet's first day of 2nd grade at his new school. He becomes best friend's with Light Yagami and they spend almost every given moment together. But what happens when L's abusive father comes back to take L with him to England?**

**OOC, AU, Slash LightxL**

**WARNING!!: This will be rated T for teens...lol..due to major kawaii-ness and maybe some sexual references, I'm not sure..have to wait and see. This story "Ambivalence" will be a two-part story, and so I wonʼt change the 2nd part's title so you know**

**Plz only intelligent flames and if you don't like yaoi or kawaii-ness between L and Light when they are little, THEN YOU HAVE NO F-ING HEART!!...-hides in a corner and cries my eyes out-...XD**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Wow...I wasn't really expecting that many reviews on just the first chapter. And I thank you all so much!!! ^^ Iʼm glad you all enjoyed it and so I have decided I shall continue and make you all happy! ^^ Here is the second chapter. Enjoy! ^^**

**..::LightxL/LxLight::..**

**..::Chapter 2 Friendship::..**

**Ambivalence \ambivalence\, ambivalency \ambivalency\n.**

**1. Mixed feelings or emotions; uncertainty or vacillation in**

**making a choice.**

**2. (Psychol.) the simultaneous existence within a person of**

**both positive and negative feelings toward another person**

**or action, or toward an object (as of attraction and**

**revulsion), resulting in internal conflict.**

**((A/N: ps..I got the idea for the title of this story from one of Upon Beauty Rest's songs "Ambivalence" I have always wondered what the word had meant, so after so many failed attempts at trying to come up with a perfect title, I decided that I should look this word up. And I did ^^ and Iʼm glad I did, otherwise the first chapter might not be posted yet lol**

**NOTE: sorry if this chapter a lot shorter than the last chapter..I think its gonna be like that for now on with all the other chapters. The first chapter was just full of necessary describing I suppose..lol))**

The next morning, L awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs in the kitchen. He smiled slightly and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It smelled like pancakes again this time and that made the eight year old especially happy this morning. So far his morning had started off great, he was going to have his favorite breakfast and then he would be off to school. L wondered what today held for him in his wake.

The raven stood out of bed and proceeded to get dressed for the day. He slipped on his usual white T-shirt and blue jeans. When he was finished he headed downstairs, the delicious scent from the kitchen becoming stronger each step he took.

L entered the kitchen to see everyone there. Matt and Mello were fighting once again over a certain chair at the table. He sighed disappointedly to himself. Did these two ever stop fighting over nothing?. Near sat in his usual chair eating a bowl of oatmeal, not bothering to take notice of the two quarreling boys.

"How come no one woke me up?" L asked taking his seat beside Near.

"Cos' it look 'ike you needed dit." Near responded.

"Oh." He turned to watch Matt and Mello fight some more. Matt was trying to push Mello off the chair so he could sit in it but his feeble attempts just weren't enough. And soon, Watari had to interject.

"Would you two please? Matt, Mello was there first so please, take another seat." The elderly man spoke, placing a plate of freshly made pancakes in front of L. L's black coal eyes lit up and he immediately dug in after pouring his favorite syrup on them.

"Nyaaa...But Watariii..." Matt whined. He knew he was defeated but that didn't mean he didn't want to try to persuade Watari.

"No 'buts' Matt."

"Fine.." Matt sighed, saddened and reluctantly took a different seat across from L.

By the time that Watari had placed plates in front of the red head and the blonde, said raven was already finished with plenty of time to spare. He pushed his plate away and set his hands on the knees of his jeans with a smile.

Mello looked at him. " You are so weird L." He commented placing a forkful of food into his mouth.

L stared back at him, his smile faltering little by little. "..What?"

"Oh, c'mon Mello, maybe he is just having a real good day today." Their caretaker turned and smiled at L wanting to reassure him. Mello stared at him, and when the old man turned around he stuck his toung out at him behind his back, mockingly. Matt chuckled quietly. Watari never noticed.

"I never got to ask, Eru, how was your first day of school?" He questioned, taking a seat at the head of the table with a cup of tea.

"It was great." L responded. "Miss Misora is very polite. We made ginger bread houses too." His eyes were cheerful and bright as he explained his day. "And I think I made a new friend too.." He said the last part shyly.

"Really? wow, that's great Eru. I'm glad you have someone to pass the time with." Watari's eyes turned into upturned V's and the corners of his white mustache curled upwards. L smiled in return.

..::LightxL/LxLight::..

This time L had to stay outside with Matt and Mello with all the rest of the other children of the school. Matt and Mello spoke with each other while L just stood there, looking around at the large crowds. It was extra cold today. The wind blew gently through the air, biting at L's face making him shiver. In his mind, he figured there would be a 75% chance that it would snow in the next few days, which he was dreading.

He continued to search the crowds, looking for Light, his new friend. Well, that's how he felt. He wasn't so sure about Light though. He was a nice enough boy. L didn't peg Light to be one of those with a mean streak that could turn on you in a second. Either way, he was glad to have met him at least.

With no such luck, L turned back to Mello and Matt to listen to their conversation, which he didn't pay much attention to in the first place.

Before L realized it, the bell had rung and he was already putting his belongings into his locker. He closed it shut and he headed straight for his class. The first step he took inside, he noticed an arm waving back and forth in the middle of the room.

"L! Hi!" Light shouted over the other loud voices, a bright childish grin on his face. L smiled in return and hurried over to his seat, which was right next to Light's (though an aisle separated them). A warm sensation washed over the raven, he just enjoyed the feeling of knowing someone was excited to see him. He didn't get that very often.

L sat down in his chair bringing his knees up to his chest once more. Once he was finally comfortable, he turned to look at Light, feeling a pair of eyes staring at him. The younger boy had a confused expression on his face, and he was in fact watching L sit. He never noticed it before, but he found L's style of sitting very odd. But wasn't everything about L always so odd?

"What..?"

"Um...Do you always sit like that?" Light questioned indicating L's position with his index finger.

"Yeah...why?" Said boy stared at him intently.

"It's so weird.." L turned away to look at his hands resting on his knees. He studied the way he sat in his own perspective. In his opinion, it wasn't all that strange. But he supposed that if he was another student in the class, then he guessed it was kind of weird.

The raven turned back to look at Light when his eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe it. What he saw was Light trying his best to sit exactly the same as L. He appeared to be struggling to lift his feet up onto the seat so his knees touched his chest. But, the auburn haired adolescent had failed.

"Nyaa...I can't do it like you do L.."

L, completely forgotten about the shock, had to stifle a small laugh. This was extremely priceless.

"You are doing it wrong." L sat in his seat like a normal person for a second; awkwardly, preparing for a demonstration. "It's like this.." Light observed L as he climbed onto the seat, the pads of his feet flat on the chair's surface and his heels arched in the air. "Then, you just sit like this.." He explained, putting most of his weight onto the pads of his feet.

"Oh..okay lemmi' try." Light turned away to concentrate and attempting to copy L's movements correctly.

"Like this?" He questioned, his hands rested on his knees just like L. Said boy examined Light for a few seconds before answering.

"Yep, you got it." A quirky smile appeared on his face. Light returned the favor.

"I don't know how you sit like this though. It gets uncomfortable after a while." He sat back down in a normal position and gave a sigh of relaxation. "Why do you sit like that anyways."

L thought about this for a moment. "Hmm...I donʼt know, I guess it helps me do things better..? I don't know." He responded. Though that wasn't the full reason. When he sat like a normal human being, with his feet off of the chair, he felt very insecure. L felt more vulnerable that way. Wrapping his arms around his legs made him feel safer.

"Hmm..That's a weird reason..But oh well!" Light threw an animated grin at the eight year old and he returned it.

It was a few moments later that Miss Misora called the class to attention so she could inform them what they were going to do today.

..::LightxL/LxLight::..

The morning half of the day went pretty smoothly. Miss Misora allowed the class an hour to finish up their gingerbread houses. L and Light didn't have much that they needed to do. The just needed to add the finishing touches and it was perfect.

Remembering his promise to a certain four year old, L had asked Light if he could take the house home with him. The brunette simply obliged with a smile.

After everyone was finished with the houses, Miss Misora decided that it was time for the class to do some math. The whole class had whined in protest except for L and Light. They both seemed to find this subject rather interesting and fun. Both boys raced through the assignment given to them, subconsciously competing against each other. They always seemed to finish at the same time though.

Before both the raven and the brunette knew it, the bell had rung at 11:30am for lunch. The students hurriedly stood in line facing the door. L and Light stood at the back, watching Misora wait patiently for her class to quiet down. A minute passed and the line finally started moving.

L observed the two students that were carrying the lunch bucket, remembering the lunch that Watari packed for him. The slice of strawberry cheesecake, three chocolate truffles, a thermos with tea in it, five sugar packets for the tea, five strawberries and of course you can't eat this very nutritional lunch without brownies! L's mouth began to water and he had to stop himself from drooling. He couldn't believe the school had the audacity to make him wait til 11:30am to eat his sweets! What was this world coming to?!

They entered the lunchroom and children from Misora's class and other classes crowded around the lunch tubs that sat against the wall. L picked up his lunch bag and waited patiently for Light to grab his.

"Darn it.."

"What is it?"

"I think I left my lunch at home..." Light explained stepping away from the slowly reseeding crowd.

"Well, you can have some of my lunch." L offered, holding up the paper bag.

"Really? What do you have?" L opened the bag so he could get a better observation.

"What is it exactly?"

"Well...There is a slice of strawberry cheesecake, strawberries, tea, brownies and chocolate truffles!" The child announced proudly. He looked at Light to see a confused and disgusted look on his face.

"Are you serious? You eat that stuff!?"

"Yeah. Do you mean to say that you don't like this kind of food!?"

"Not exactly. Only sometimes....Hmm, thanks but I think Iʼm going to call my mom to bring me my lunch. She is going to pick up my sister anyways.." Explained Light.

"Oh okay."

"Well c'mon." Light grabbed onto his hand and headed up the steps out of the cafeteria. L held on tight to his lunch bag, afraid that it might fall and all of its contents might get ruined.

Light let go of his hand and leads the way to the office. Once they entered inside, L stared in awe. This place was huge! He suddenly felt so insignificant, like a tiny ant in a room.

"Excuse me, may I use your phone?" Light asked the lady at the counter politely. She nodded her head and indicated where the phone sat.

L sat down in a comfy black leather chair to wait until Light was finished with his call to his mother. Suddenly, his stomach growled with hunger. In his peripheral vision, he could see the bag of sugar-induced goodness. It was taunting him, calling his name. ' I can't wait much longer..!'

"Okay mom, see ya in a few minutes then." The brunette hung up the phone and turned around to see L stuffing his face with a brownie. Crumbs stuck to the corners of his mouth and face. the messy raven glanced up at Light and flashed a crooked grin his way. The seven year old chuckled quietly and sat in the chair next to L.

"Strawberry?" L offered, holding up one of the juicy red morsels in his hand.

"Uh, sure." He gladly took it and bit into it immediately. He didn't exactly enjoy strawberries like most people did. Sure they were sweet and juicy, a favorite combination among a lot of people, but they were also pretty tart Light's taste buds. His parents had always told him and his younger sister Sayu that it's not polite to refuse someone from someone. Whether it was a card, a gift or food, you should always accept them, even it you didn't really like what the person gave you.

About ten minutes later, Light suddenly jumped from his seat and ran towards a taller woman with short brown hair holding the tiny hand of a young girl.

"Kaa-san! Sayu-chan!"

"Raito-nii!" The younger girl cheered, letting go of her mother's hand and running towards Light. She leaped at him, giving him a huge bear hug.

"I missed you Raito-nii!"

"Me too Sayu-chan." Light chuckled. did as well.

Sayu pulled back from the hug just enough so that she could look up at her older brother. "Are you coming home with me and mommy now?" She asked.

"No Sayu-chan.." The girl whined in protest. "I will see you in a few hours, I promise."

"Okay!" And she hugged him again, nearly cutting off his air supply.

"Raito..Who is that?"

"Hm..?" Light let go of her and turned around to see L standing behind him a couple of steps, an index finger pressed to the corner of his mouth.

"Oh! Kaa-san, Sayu-chan, this is my new best friend!" Light pulled L towards him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The raven smiled crookedly in embarrassment, but was happy nonetheless.

Light's mother turned to smile at L. "Well aren't you just so adorable!" L's cheeks burned red with the compliment.

"..Strawberry?" He held up the red fruit towards , his shy smile turning into a childish grin.

"Why thankyou..L is it?" She took the strawberry and bent down in front of him. "Raito dear, could you hold this for me?" She gave Light the fruit and reached into her pocket and pulled out a white cloth. All three children watched her, confused.

"Kaa-san..?"

"You have strawberry juice on your face.."

She took the cloth and wiped away the juice ignoring her son's inquiry all together. L's blush deepened, he didn't even realize how messy he must have been. Sachiko's act reminded L so much of how his mother was when he always got food all over him. She would always take good care of her son. fed him home baked goods everyday, or she would take him out to the bakery down the road. Sometimes L would help his mother back in the kitchen and every time he did, he always ended up with the ingredients all over him.

"There, all clean now." Sachiko Yagami smiled sweetly and stood up. "Well Raito, here is your lunch. Now hurry up and eat before lunch and recess is over." She gave him the brown paper bag, which held his food.

"Okay Kaasan." Light smiled and his mother bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Bye Raito-nii!" Sayu squealed and gave her brother a big bear hug. The she turned to L and her cheeks turned a slightly pink color. "Bye L-kun.." She bowed politely. took her daughter's hand and stepped out of the office waving goodbye.

..::LxLight/LightxL::..

When L and Light arrived back into the cafeteria, they had about ten minutes of lunch and twenty minutes of recess left. After the ten minutes were to be over, the students would head outside to the playground for the twenty minutes of recess.

Both boys found an open spot at their class's table and sat down. 'Finally! Now I can actually eat!' Thought L excitedly. There was a huge grin on his face, thinking about that strawberry cheesecake Watari had packed for him. He opened the container, which held the slice of cake and dug in with the plastic fork that happened to be in the bag.

"Ohmn, namf, num omnf..."

"What was that?" Light questioned the boy who was eating with his mouthful. Crumbs fell out of his mouth when he spoke. L finished swallowing before answering.

"Gomen. I was saying your sister seemed very happy to see you."

"Yeah, she is always like that. But it looked like she really likes you." Light chuckled. L didn't really react much to his words. He stared at him and plopped another forkful of cake into his mouth, completely oblivious.

Light turned away and opened up the brown bag and peered inside, wondering what his mother had packed him. There was a ham and cheese sandwich with lettuce in it, a small container with a salad in it, a red apple, and a small thermos cup with chocolate milk in it.

"What is all that?" L asked after Light had emptied the bag's contents onto the table.

"It's my lunch." Light chuckled.

"It doesn't look like it." L stated simply taking another bite of his strawberry cheesecake.

Light laughed once more. "Well what are you talking about? You're eating cake, brownies, those weird chocolate ball things and all kinds of sugar. You call that healthy?"

"Maybe I do. I just like this kind of food better." L responded with a slight smile.

"Well, okay then. If you want cavities, then that's fine by me."

"I'll have you know, I brush my teeth everyday. And I do eat healthy foods....every now and then." His last bits of words were muttered quietly as if he was somewhat ashamed to admit it to his new friend. Though Light noticed this and decided to cheer him up.

"Oh c'mon L, I'm just messing with you." Light gently shoved on his shoulder. "If you want bad teeth when you get older, then that really is fine by me." L couldn't help but to chuckle a little. He knew Light was playing around. He could tell it by the sound of his voice.

..::LxLight/LightxL::..

The bell had already rung a few minutes ago. Children were running around screaming and cheering for the weekend has finally come. L exited the building with Light by his side. And not so long after that was he bombarded by Matt and Mello.

"L-chan!!" Matt screamed hugging him.

"Hurry up! We have been waiting here for like..ever!" Mello Proclaimed. L looked beyond Mello to see Watari leaning against the black vehicle, his arms crossed and a grin across his face.

"No, wait, who is that?" Matt questioned looking over to the auburn haired boy.

"Oh, this is Light."

"Hello." Light replied with a polite wave.

"Hi. Are you L-chan's new friend?" Matt asked with a curious glow in his eyes.

"Yes I am."

"Would you all stop chit-chatting and let's go. Watari-san is going to take us out for ice cream." Mello called out from the car. He was getting irritated with them just standing there so he decided to claim his spot in the front.

"Mello, it's fine, youʼre not going to miss anything." The elderly man chuckled.

"Well, I better get going or I'm going to miss all the best ice cream!" L nearly shouted with excitement and grabbed onto Matt's hand and ran for the car.

"Bye L!" Light waved goodbye as they all climbed into the car. "See ya on Monday."

..::LxLight/LightxL::..

**A/N: OMFG! Finally I am finished with this chapter! I am so freakin sorry to have kept all you lovely readers out there waiting for this chapter to be posted..I had a huge writer's block and at one point I didn't really know what to write..sooo...I kinda stopped writing for a while XD...BUT! iI have finally finished it and now I shall have my friend post it for me...since my computer doesnt have the right word pad thingy thingy thing XD...anyways....If you all have suggestions on what I should write in later chapters, plz feel free to message me or just post it in a review, I donʼt mind ^^....And a lil warning...I donʼt know how long it is going to take me to finish the next chapter..hopefully not that long...I havent even started that one yet XDD...Gomenasai! lol**


	3. Letters

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters, especially L-kun..-sigh-..-.-''..**

**Full summary: It's L Lawliet's first day of 2nd grade at his new school. He becomes best friend's with Light Yagami and they spend almost every given moment together. But what happens when L's abusive father comes back to take L with him to England?**

**OOC, AU, Slash LightxL**

**WARNING!!: This will be rated T for teens...lol..due to major kawaii-ness and maybe some sexual references, I'm not sure..have to wait and see. This story "Ambivalence" with be a two part story, and so I won't change the 2nd part's title so you know **

**Plz only intelligent flames and if you don't like yaoi or kawaii-ness between L and Light when they are little, THEN YOU HAVE NO F-ING HEART!!...-hides in a corner and cries my eyes out-...XD**

**A/N:Okay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter..I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!! I knew and still know how much u all have enjoyed this story so far but I havent given up on this story.. I've just been going through alot of stuff in the past...wat...almost year now??..o.o....well anyways..Im so sorry again. So here is this third chapter!**

**..::Chapter 3 Letters::..**

**Ambivalence \ambivalence\, ambivalency \ambivalency\n.  
1. Mixed feelings or emotions; uncertainty or vacillation in  
making a choice.**

**2. (Psychol.) the simultaneous existence within a person of  
both positive and negative feelings toward another person  
or action, or toward an object (as of attraction and  
revulsion), resulting in internal conflict.**

"Ow!Ha ha, Sarah! You hit me in the face!" One of the other boys of the orphanage lauged, brushing the snow off of his face. The auburn haired girl laughed in return.

Wammy' House isn't a small orphanage with just Mello, Matt, Near and L and the aforementioned caretakers; Watari and Roger. Wammy's House is a large three story building, gated all around. The house is settled adjacent to a patch of forest. Though it was fenced off so that none of the children would get lost.

How the orphanage works is that the children are divided into groups. Usually when a new child arrives, Watari and Roger decide which group that child will be in. (Watari and Roger are the two main caretakers.) Each group of children has two or three adults that take care of them.

Each group takes up a section of the house to live in. But of course, there are a lot of times where everyone comes together. Much like today. It's a Saturday afternoon and a lot of the children are out playing in the snow. Building snowmen, making snow angels, having snowball fights or just wrestling around in the snow. But there was just one exception.

L sat on the steps that led up to the side porch of the house. He sat on the pads of his feet so he could keep himself from getting wet from the snow. Black coal eyes aimlessly watched the others play in the snow. L really didn't enjoy the snow one bit. The only reason why he was sitting outside was because Near had begged him to. He would do anything to make the four year old happy. (Aside from actually playing in the snow) Which had reminded him of the promise he made. L couldn't take the gingerbread house home on Friday so he decided he would bring it home on Monday.

"Heads up!" A voice called out grabbing L's attention.

"Hmm?" L glanced upwords a little too late when a large snowball hit him right in the face. Powdered white snow covered his entire face and all that really showed were his black eyes. He blinked once and then shook the snow from his face, his cheeks showing to be tinged a pink color due to the cold.

"Who threw that?" L asked searching around at the other children. Some weren't paying attention and others were standing there chuckling at L. But the one that appeared most suspicious was Mello. He was nearly doubled over laughing. What the blonde did must have been on purpose.

L stood up on his feet for the first time in about fifteen or so minutes. He stared over at Mello and a plan had formed in his mind. Maybe he should have at least some fun with everyone while the snow lasts. Besides, he doesnt want to look like an outcast for the rest of his life.

The raven had a slight smirk on his face, barely noticable but was nontheless there. He began to slowly step towards the guilty blonde, which was only about fifteen, twenty feet away from him.

"What are you planning on doing L? I thought you hated the snow." Mello commented.

"I do." And with just that, L charged after Mello, running as fast as his legs could through the snow.

"Oh, crap!" Mello quickly turned around to run but failed at getting his footing right and tripped ove rhis own shoelaces. Which this gave L the upper hand in his plan. L leaped on top of Mello's back and was actually laughing wholeheartedly. The other children were watching and cheering him on.

"What the heck are you doing L!" Mello chuckled. L didn't respond but he did take a handfull of snow and shoved it in the blonde's face.

"Ha ha! Poor Mello!"

"Yeah! Go L!" Cheered Near, jumping up and down.

It was only a few moments of dealing with snow being shove in his face, that Mello decided to make his move. With whatever strength he had, he shoved L right off of his back. The raven laughed as he colapsed into the snow. Everyone was laughing. L was actually enjoying himself for once. He hasn't had this much fun in quite a while.

"DOGPILE!!" One of the younger kids called out and in a split second there was this stampede of kids running towards Mello and L. Both boys didn't have any time to react and before they knew it, all the children had tackled them. A giant mound of children lay in the middle of the play field, laughter filling the air.

"Roger, is Eru out there?"

Roger turned away from the window to see Watari standing behind him.

"Oh, it's you Watari-san. You looking for Eru?"

"Yes, I have something for him." Watari held up a folded peice of paper.

"Oh, okay. Well he is just outside playing with the other children." Roger smiled, motioning towards the window.

"Thank you." Watari headed for the back door and stepped outside into the fridged cold air.

"Eru-kun, where are you?" He called out looking around thinking he would be sitting out here somewhere by himself. He never expected to see L climb out from underneath all the other kids immediatly.

"Ah, there you are. You must be cold, let's go inside and warm up."

"okay."

Watari lead him inside the house and helped him out of the snow covered jacket. After that they walked into the main living room and sat down on the couch.

"So howcome i'm inside now?" L questioned just as Watari sat the boy on his lap.

"Well.." He held up a folded piece of paper. "I have a letter that came from your mother." L's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really?! Can I read it?"

"Oh but of course." Watari handed him the letter and the boy took it great fully with just of forefinger and thumb. L held ip up closer with two hands and began to read.

_My dearest Eru-kun,_

I miss you so much, I wish I could see you but I cannot, nor can I give you the reason why. I want you to know that your father and I have separated. He has moved back to England, he says he likes it better there.

I am going to try to write to you as often as possible, I promise. Just don't forget to write back to me as well, haha.

I hope you have enjoyed it there at Wammy's House. How is school, have you made any new friends yet? Don't hesitate to tell me all about it. Watari and Roger seemed very nice, I'm sure they are feeding you all of your favorites, am I right? Haha.

Hmm..I love you so much my precious Eru. I'm sorry for everything that has happened. I hope you can forgive me for having to give you up. I really didn't want to do it, but I had no choice. If I could I would go back in time and change everything.

I have to go now, I pray to hear from you very soon.

I love you so much,  
Mom.

When L finished reading the letter tears were blinding his vision. He missed his mother so much. He missed how things used to be. L wanted deprately to know why his mother gave him to the foster home. The boy never really did understand half of the things that happened in his life. What he did remember most about his mother was how purservering she was. She never gave up on trying to make L happy, even when times were getting rough.

Silent tears slid down the raven's face as he began to remember anything about his mom. Each different memory brought on more tears. Watari noticed how quiet he was so he decided to grab his attention.

"Eru, are you okay..?"

L looked up at the elderly man, his face stained and eyes red. Watari's chest clenched feeling terribly bad for the young boy. He knew he had gone through a lot in the last few years.

"..Come here." Watari wrapped an arm around L to comfort him. L didn't know how to react so he just there and cried some more.

**..:LxLight/LightxL:..  
**

"Roger, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of, of course Watari-san." Roger was sitting at his desk when the eldest of the two had stepped in. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"It's about Eru. I'm concerned about his case." He took a seat in front of the other man's desk and continued. "He received a letter today from his mother. After he finished reading it, he broke down."

"Hmm.." Roger thought for a moment, wondering where he was going with this.

"Look.." He started. "You remember the day that Eru first arrived here right? Well something very strange was going on. I'm not so sure how to pin point it, but his mother doesn't strike me has someone who would hate her child." He explained.

"How do you mean?" Roger pressed on.

"Well.." Watari began to explain what happened.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

_It was about the middle of October. The afternoon sun shone through the city. The leaves on the trees were slowly changing just as the season was._

Watari stood in front of the large bay windows gazing out at the large courtyard _at the front of the building. It was a farly large piece of land, but nothing compared to the rest of the property. He was waiting patiently for the new-comer. His name is L Lawliet. He knew about the boy's predicament. But not the whole story. His job was to take care of him the same way as he does with the others that live here._

After a few more minutes of waiting, a dark blue vehicle parked itself in front of the black rought iron fence. As he saw the three exit the car, Watari set out the greet them.

"Good afternoon. You must be Watari-san." The mother smiled and bowed in respect.

"Good afternoon. And yes you are correct." He returned the favor. He qwuickly glanced over to the man standing beside her. This man had a smug look upon his face. He appeared annoyed, like he didn't want to be here at all. Watari looked away not wanting to seem rude.

"So this must be L Lawliet." The corners of his mouth and mustache twitched upwards into a smile.

The poor boy looked so confused. L had no idea what was going on.

"Don't worry Mr. and , we will take good care off him for you."

"Thank you so much." responded sweetly.

"Wait, what's going on?...Mama?" L looked up at his mother with worry and fear in his eyes. knelt down in front of her son.

_"Honey..Me and Daddy are going to be leaving for a while..These nice people are going to take care of you for the time being." She explained to him her eyes watering. sighed in an irritated tone. He was looking away with his arms crossed._

_"B...but..Momma, why can't I come..?" Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. He started at his mother waiting for an answer._

_"I'm sorry Eru-kun..But you cannot come on this trip.."She wipped the tears that fell. "Maybe next time."_

_"But Momma! I don't want you to go..!" He cried. L leaped into his mother's arms and held on tightly to her. His mother hugged him back just as tight._

_"Don't worry, I won't be gone for long. I will be back someday." Tears were falling from her eyes as she tried to comfort the young boy. But she knew that no matter how much she tried, he wouldn't listen. It broke her heart to see her son like this, but there was no choice._

_"C'mon dear, we have to get going." interveined._

_Watari jsut stood there, not knowing exactly what he should do or say. He had to look away from the scene. He never see any of the children react this way. Especially since in L's case, his mother was apparently the cause and reason for him to be sent away. Which was a little odd because L's mother seemed like a really loving person._

_"I'm sorry Eru...I have to go." She kissed him atop of his head several times. "You know how much i love you right? I love you more than anything in the whole world and don't forget that." She smiled gently at him._

_"I love you too.." He sniffed and whiped his eyes._

_"Okay..It's time to go with Watari-san." grabbed ahold of L's shoulders as gently as he could tolerate. He began pulling him away from his mother. _

_"What..? No! Momma..!" He cried out, despratly reaching out for his mom._

_"I'm sorry Eru..I'm so sorry." Tears fell from her eyes once more as she stood up. She wateched as L tried so hard to fight off his father. was getting really irritated._

_"L..L, everything is going to be okay." Watari knelt down next to the boy. L looked at the older man, tears staining his face. "You will see her again one day soon. Real soon."_

_ gently pushed his son towards Watari and stood up. The elderly man was confused. Why in the world was this man being so impatient? _

_L felt safer with Watari and stopped crying. He stood there holding the man's hand, watching his father drop his bags onto the sidewalk._

_"Arigatou-gozaimasu Watari-san. We will be sure to check in to see how he is doing." smiled weakly._

_"C'mon dear. We have to go." He rushed her into the car and walked over to the driver's side. He glanced back at Watari and his son. smirk danced across his features just before he stepped into the vehicle. Watari thought that was a little weird but he shrug it off. He had more important things at hand to take care of._

_He let go of the boy's hand and stepped towards the bags that were left. But L beat him to them. The small ravenreached for his backpack and held it close to him, protectivly. Watari gave a friend;y smile and turned to the two smaller suitcases._

_A note lay taped to one of them. He picked it up and quickly read it. It appeared to be a reminder note kind of a thing. It was written in beautiful cursive, so he knew the boy's mother had written it._

_"So." Watari glanced down at the boy and smiled. "How bout we brings these inside and I will get you something sweet to snack on." At this the boy's eyes lit up._

_"Really?" He sniffed._

_"Yes, c'mon let's go."_

_"Okay." He wipped his eyes and then placed his backpack over his shoulders. HOlding onto the handle of one suitcase; which happened to be on wheels, L grabbed a hold of the caretaker's hand. The old man smiled and took the other suitcase and lead the way to the large doors of the building._

In just a few days L had warmed up to Watari. He was allowed to call him 'Eru' just as his mother had. L was still pretty shy around the other children. They always wanted to play with him and be nice, he refused.

For two weeks he seemed really distant. Watari supposed that during that time he was waiting patiently for his mother to return. After those two weeks it seemed like he gave up on it and began to engage in some activities with the others. Watari knew, though, that L really wanted to see his mother.

_~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~_

"Hm.." Roger thought as Watari finished explaining things. "That is a bit strange. There is, by no doubt, something peculiar that had happened and is now being covered up."

"Yes, I agree..I wish there was something I could do." Watari commented.

"Yes, well, I suppose the best thing for you to do is to not do a thing about it at all. At least as of right now. Besides, you do not have any physical evidence of anything."

"You're right. I can't put Eru through anything else that would cause him more pain. And besides, he seems to already enjoy it here."

Roger smiled. "Well that's great. You don't want to disrupt any of that." He stood up from his desk and stepped next to the other man, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Roger."

**..:LxLight/LightxL:..**

Later that day, after everyone finished eating dinner, Watari helped L write his reply to his mother. Though L didn't really need too much help. He was really smart already; seemingly more intelligent that the average second grader.

_Dear Mother,_

_Everything is great here. Watari-san is especially nice to me. He lets me eat all the sweets I want. He even makes them himself from scratch!_

_I have made a few friends here as well. There is Matt, Mello and Near. And at school I became friends with a boy named Lighy Yagami. He says I am his new best friend. We made gingerbread houses the other day. Though I kind of ate mine so me and him shared his. Light even let me take it home and give it to Near like I had promised._

_I'm really starting to like it here. Though I do miss you very much. I wish you could come visit me sometime…But I understand._

_I can't wait until Monday. I get to be with Light again. He is really interesting. You should meet him sometime. And he loves to solve problems just like I do!_

_Well, I should go now. I'm going to get ready for sleep soon. I hope to see you soon._

_Love Eru,_

_**A/N: omg! It took me forever to finally get this posted! I am so sorry guys, I really am..I wish I could have posted it earlier cuz I just love to read all of your reviews and such….well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^.. I started working on the fourth. And usually I write down my stories on paper first so right now Im on the 5**__**th**__** page I believe..and done worry ^^ u are all gonna love it and im going to do my best to not take forever! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**And please review..lol**_

_**..::PREVIEW::..**_

_**L gazed up at the sky. The snow hadn't stopped yet….His dark eyes were just lost in the giant white blanket above.**_

"_**Hey, L I have an idea." Light spoke up, grabbing the other's attention.**_

"_**What is it Light?"**_

"_**Do you think you would be able to come over this weekend?" He suggested hopefully**_


	4. Sleepover

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters, especially L-kun..-sigh-..-.-''..And for this chapter I would like to say that I do not own any of the little kids novels mentioned here.**

**Full summary: It's L Lawliet's first day of 2nd grade at his new school. He becomes best friends with Light Yagami and they spend almost every given moment together. But what happens when L's abusive father comes back to take L with him to England?**

**OOC, AU, Slash LightxL**

**WARNING!!: This will be rated T for teens...lol..due to major kawaii-ness and maybe some sexual references, I'm not sure..have to wait and see. This story "Ambivalence" with be a two part story, and so I won't change the 2nd part's title so you know **

**Plz only intelligent flames and if you don't like yaoi or kawaii-ness between L and Light when they are little, THEN YOU HAVE NO FING HEART!!...-hides in a corner and cries my eyes out-...XD**

**A/N: Hello again everyone. AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Consider this as a Christmas gift to all of you. And I guarantee you that you will all enjoy it. Lol I spent all Christmas Eve trying to finish this. And now it is 3am and I'm tired as crap! Lol so please read, enjoy and REVIEW!**

**..:LxLight/LightxL:..  
**

**Ambivalence \ambivalence\, ambivalency \ambivalency\n.  
1. Mixed feelings or emotions; uncertainty or vacillation in  
making a choice.**

**2. (Psychol.) the simultaneous existence within a person of  
both positive and negative feelings toward another person  
or action, or toward an object (as of attraction and  
revulsion), resulting in internal conflict.**

"Wow! Look at it out there L!"Light Yagami pointed outside of the lunchroom windows. It was snowing outside, and it was coming down pretty hard. L stared in awe as he popped a small doughnut hole into his mouth.

"Wow.." He said, his mouth full. It was really beautiful he had to admit. It had already snowed a lot more than it had last year.

"L, you should hurry up so we can go play outside." Light said excitedly. L cringed. That meant he would have to face the burning cold. L put an index finger to his mouth and thought for a moment.

"I suppose we could go out for a bit."

"Okay! C'mon." They quickly placed their lunch back into the bags that they came in and stepped up from their table. They threw their lunch away before ascending the stairs. There were other students that were following their lead, wanting to play out in the snow as well.

"Hurry up L!" Light laughed and grabbed a hold of the Raven's hand leading him up the steps towards the door to the playground. L dreaded the cold, but he knew he would survive it.

Once they were outside, L zipped up his jacket trying to keep as much of the cold out as possible. It didn't work out very much. His fingers still stung even though he was wearing gloves and his feet felt smothered and dead due to the cold. It was making him very uncomfortable. But he figure if he was having fun with Light then, maybe, it would be better and keep his mind off of the cold.

The snow was still coming down has hard as it was earlier.

L watched as a bunch of other children in the field enjoyed the snow. Some girls layed in the white blanket making snow angels, and others were throwing snowballs at each other. The eight year old noticed how one of the adult patrolling recess was telling them to stop. But of course, as to be expected the boys didn't seem to care at all. A slight smile appeared on the boy's features, admiring their defiance.

Lost in his musings, L wasn't aware of what Light was doing, until: WHAM!!

A freezing cold snowball had collided into L's upper back. L shivered and turned around to witness Light howling with laughter.

"Ha-ha! The look on your face!" The brunette chuckled.

L smirked and knelt down in the ground. He grabbed some snow and formed it into a snowball. He didn't care about how cold it was. All he did care about was getting Light back for what he did.

Light started running when L finished forming his weapon. Of course, though, the snow wasn't on his side. It was rather deep and slowed Light down.

The raven threw it as hard as he could. It didn't matter how far Light had gotten, because L still hit him hard. L chuckled to himself and ran towards his friend.

"You're going to get it L! I swear it."

"Are you sure?"

Light knelt down and quickly scooped up some snow as the older boy neared him. He didn't even bother with forming a ball. He just grabbed as much as possible and chucked it all at L. All L could see was this giant white cloud of snow fly right for him and hit him directly in the face. Oh, how cold it was. It turned his cheeks even more red.

Light began laughing even more.

"Light, you shouldn't have done that."

"And why is that?"

L didn't care no more. He just really wanted to get him back. So without a single explanation or warning, L smirked and charged after Light. He tackled Light into the snow laughing. Light was laughing as well, but was a little confused. He didn't really think L would be one to let loose ad actually have fun that fast.

L sat atop Light and was shoving snow onto his face.

"Ha-ha! L c'mon, that's cold!"

"I am aware of that. But you now know what it is like." L stopped shoving snow onto this face and just looked at his friend. This was Light's chance and he took it. He pushed L off of him and just started throwing snow at his entire being.

"Ah!" L gasped at the extreme cold. "Okay, okay." L laughed. "You got your revenge now." So Light did stop. Both boys just sat there in the freezing snow, the laughing between them dying down.

L gazed up at the sky. The snow hadn't stopped. It was falling a bit slower now, but it was far from over. L didn't think about much of anything. His dark eyes were just lost in the giant white blanket above.

"Hey, L, I have an idea." Light spoke up, grabbing the other's attention.

"What is it Light?"

"You should come over this weekend. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind it at all." He suggested hopefully.

L sat there, his eyes wide and a finger placed at the corner of his mouth. He was thinking about this really hard. No one has ever invited him over to their house before. It was certainly a first for him. He was quite surprised that anyone found his company enjoyable enough that they wanted him over for the weekend.

Hearing his suggested, L did kind of want to go over there and spend the weekend with Light. But how would Watari-san take it? Would he even allow L to go over? He should, I mean Watari is really happy that he has made a friend at school. So he really shouldn't mind.

"Well..?" Light interjected. He seemed really hopeful.

"Um.." Just before L was going to voice his answer, he stopped. How exactly was he going to respond? He was planning on saying ' I will talk to my parent's about it. ' but that would be a bit of a lie, sine he doesn't live with his parent's anymore. L was a little embarrassed to say that he was living at an orphanage. He wasn't even sure if people knew that Matt and Mello were living in an orphanage as well.

L sighed giving up and put a thumb to his mouth. "I will speak to Watari-san about it today."

"Watari-san?" Light questioned. "Is that your father?"

"Um." L thought for a moment gazing out at the sky again. "Yes actually." The raven smiled at his friend. Light returned the favor.

The more L thought about it, the more true his response was. Watari was a much more suitable person to be a father. He was loving and caring. You could tell he loved children. The littlest ones always brightened up his day no matter what mood he was in.

L's father wasn't the best of men out there. He was...really intense and up tight all the time. always got angry from the littlest of things. He would sometimes take his anger out on L and his mother. No matter what though, his mother always did her best to smile and reassure L that everything was going to be okay.

His father wasn't always like this sadly though. He was quite a normal person. Sure, he got angry every now and then, but at least those arguments were about something that was important. Ever since came back from his business trip two years ago, things got even worse. And L knew that there was an 87.9 percent chance that something about his father's trip changed him completely.

****

..::LxLight/LightxL::..  


L was feeling pretty anxious when he got home from school. He refrained from asking Watari in the car. He would have felt a bit uncomfortable asking him in front of Mello, Matt and Near. They would probably say something that would embarrass him.

After the raven put his stuff away in his shared bedroom, he decided he was going to head to the library. Wammy's House had its very own library and it was fairly large too. There were tons and tons of books in which L enjoyed. It was one of the few places where L could go to and relax. That is if no one follows him.

His favorite genre of book was mystery and thriller. He found it really captivating trying to solve the cases before the characters did. Two of his favorite series were "_Hank the Cowdog"_ and also the "_Bunnicula_" books. Though he knew it wouldn't be very long before he got into the real, more challenging books.

L entered the library and went straight to his usual shelves of books. He grabbed a few that he hadn't read yet and found an empty table towards the back end of the large room. The table sat next to a window that overlooked the once grassy playground. Now it was all covered in at least a foot of snow.

The raven opened up one of the books and began to read without even looking at the title. It was an okay book, But L was still bored. He set the book down and stared out the window. Some children played while adults watched over them.

L sighed. He began thinking about his mother and where she could be at the moment. He hoped he would see her soon. Even though he had some friends, he still felt lost without her. He remembered how on cold days like this, him and his mother would spend a whole afternoon baking. They would first go to the grocery store and buy all the items that were needed. Then they would head home and bake non-stop. Those were some of L's favorite moments with his mother.

"Eru? What are you doing in here all by yourself?" It was Watari. L could tell easily without even looking. He was the only one that he allowed to call him 'Eru'.

L turned to look at the man dressed in his usual attire, a black suit.

"I just felt like reading today." He responded. He watched as the elder man took a seat in the front of him.

"Oh, well I couldn't help but notice that you seemed a bit distant. Is something troubling you.?"

L placed a thumb to his mouth while his other hand tightened its grip on his knee. This was it. He was going to have to ask him now. At least no one else was around in earshot to hear.

"Um, well." L glanced down at his hands as they rested on his knees. "My friend asked me if I wanted to go over to his house this weekend." He started a little nervously.

"Oh? You mean that Yagami boy you've told me about?" He questioned sounding a bit surprised. It was rather unexpected. He thought that the thing that was troubling him was his mother. But apparently he had been wrong.

"Yes." L continued. "..I wanted to know if it was okay for me to go." He looked up at Watari with his huge onyx eyes. Though; being an odd child that he was, L wasn't all that aware that he was pleading for Watari's approval. He really did want to spend the weekend with Light. L never had any real friends, so he was proud to say that Light Yagami was his first real friend.

Watari stared at the boy for a second, contemplating his answer. Then after a few seconds, a smile etched his way onto the man's features.

"Well then, as long as I get a phone number and an address, then you can go."

"Really?" L's grip on his jeans eased as the nervousness vanished.

"Yes'm. Just give me the details and I will be glad to take you myself." Watari smiled.

"Great. Thank you Watari-san." L smiled.

"Not a problem. You deserve to have fun." He commented. "Now, would you like to join me and the other children in the kitchen? Roger and I were about to serve snacks to everyone."

L thought for a moment. He was a bit hungry and he was craving something sugary as well.

"Sure." L stood and followed Watari out of the library. He left the books behind on the table knowing that the librarian will eventually pick them up.

L was happy that him and Light would be able to spend time together on the weekend. It would be a very different experience for L. he had never spent the night at anyone's house before. He wondered what his family would be like. He was a little nervous about how his parents were. Was Light's father like his own, or completely different? Only one way to find out.

**..::LxLight/LightxL::..**

"Really? Awesome!" Light was excited. L had told him at the beginning of class that Watari had said yes to this weekend and now he just couldn't wait.

"Okay.." L thought for a moment sitting at his desk in his usual manner. He stared at his desk and subconsciously chewed on his finger.

"Light..?"

"Yeah?"

"What are your parents like?"

"Oh, well, my mom is really nice. I think you will like her. And my dad is a detective that puts many bad people in jail all the time. " Light explained with a smile on his face.

"Really?" L's eyes lit up as he tore his gaze from the top of the desk.

"Yep. I want to be just like him when I grow up."

"So do I." L commented.

"Really? Well I bet'cha I can be one before you can!" The younger boy challenged with a devious grin plastered on his face. L stared at him with a straight face.

"Do you really want to bet on that?"

"Yes I do."

"Well then. Let's make a deal. If I win, then you have to bring me candies and sweets whenever I ask."

"And what if I win?" Light questioned. He was quite interested in this little game the both of them had come up with. He was quite certain he would win this. Light had tons of confidence.

"If you win.." L put a finger to his mouth and gazed up at the ceiling, contemplating the possibilities. "Then I will go a week without sugar…" He finished a little reluctantly.

"Alright! You're on L!" Light cheered. L smiled at his excited friend. He knew how confident he was. But what he also knew was that Light's over-confident attitude will one day slow him down. L would be the winner of this very challenging battle.

**..::LxLight/LightxL::..**

L was anxious once Saturday morning finally came. He sat at the kitchen table in his usual position, only except he drew his legs even closer to him. He even chewed on his fingertips more than normal. If it was even normal for an eight year old to do such a thing.

Watari had woken up the boys around 9am, just in time for breakfast. L decided to have something simple this morning. A bowl of cereal and seven spoonfuls of surgar added would suffice.

"Are you excited about today, Eru?" Watari questioned while fixing everyone else's plates.

L nodded. "Yes." Was his only response as he continued to shove food into his mouth.

"What's L doing today, Watari-san?" Mello asked taking a large bite out of his chocolate bar. An appetizer according to him before breakfast.

"Eru is going to a friend's house today. I am going to take him around 2pm." Watari smiled.

"Really? I didn't know you had friends L." Matt speculated.

"It's that Yagami kid, stupid. You don't remember?" The blonde retorted back at Matt.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Near commented, nearly flinging a spoonful of oatmeal onto the linoleum floor.

"I agree. But Eru is just as capable to make friends, just like the rest of you guys." Watari placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Matt and Mello. L just simply sat there, listening to all of this unfold. He wasn't all too sure what to say.

"Why are you always so mean to me, Mello..?" It came out as more of a statement than a question. He liked Mello, he really did. But sometimes Mello could be really rude to him. It hurt his feelings a lot. It's not like he does it intentionally _all_ the time. It's just how his attitude is.

L ignored the rest of the little dispute between the younger boys and decided to pour himself another bowl of sugary cereal. He figured it would pass by the time just a little bit.

"Eru?"

"Yes?" L stopped in mid-chew.

"How about when you are all finished eating breakfast, get your things ready. That way you can have until two to do whatever you like."

"Sure, Watari-san." L gave his awkward (but oh so adorable!) grin before wiping the excess milk off of his chin. He was always a bit messy when it came to eating cereal. So once L was finished, he set his bowl gently in the sink and headed out of the kitchen.

"Wait for me L." Near jumped from the table and was at L's heels in 2 seconds flat. He followed L upstairs to their bedroom, leaving a half eaten bowl of oatmeal on the table. Near was such an impressionable boy. He always looked up to L as some sort of a role model. He wanted to be just like him. But didn't all four year olds do that? They would find someone who they admired a lot and then they tried to be just like them. In Near's case, he sat in a familiar way as L. Only exception was that one leg was brought to his chest, not two. He also held things similarly as well. Between the forefinger and thumb.

L wasn't too keen on what he should pack to Lights. He didn't want to pack too much, leading Light and his family believing that he was moving in. Yet, he also didn't want to pack too little. He figured that he should pack all of the essentials first. (With Near's help of course) A toothbrush, his pajamas, (Actually his pajamas weren't all that different from his everyday attire. It consisted of a plain white T-shirt; short-sleeved and blue bottoms that were made of a softer fabric.) Maybe a brush if he really felt up to fixing his hair during the stay. Most likely not. His hair always looked the same anyways, no matter which way you pull it.

' _Maybe I should bring a small blanket..'_ L contemplated. Should he bring one or not? Surely Light should have some extras on hand, though he wasn't too positive. He shoved a blanket into his backpack anyways, just in case.

After all the packing was done, L went to take a nice long bath. By the time he was done with all that he needed to do, it was already eleven.

' _Just a few more hours. '_

**..::LxLight/LightxL::..**

"Well Eru, do you have everything?" Watari asked, ushering him into the sleek black car.

"Yes I do." L climbed into the front passenger seat. The three boys watched him; along with some other children, as he closed the door. Near had wanted to go, but both Watari and Roger insisted that it would be best for him to stay behind this time. Near was a bit upset, but even he knew that he would get over it soon.

It didn't take very long to make it to Light's. Watari was very good with directions, so it wasn't difficult. L didn't want to feel awkward arriving somewhat out of nowhere, so he had called before they had left. L felt a little weird using the phone for the first time. He wasn't too sure what to say.

"Well, this has got to be it. C'mon." Watari stepped out of the car along with L. The raven placed his backpack on his back and followed his guardian to the front door. Watari knocked on the door and about 30 seconds later a woman opened the door.

"Why hello there." She smiled sweetly, glancing at both L and the man on her porch. "You must be L. I've heard so much about you." She looked at Watari. "And you must be..?"

Watari smiled and tipped his hat to her. "I am Watari, Eru's caretaker."

"Ah, yes. Well come in, come in. I'm Sachiko Yagami by the way" Sachiko ushered them inside the house. Taking off their shoes and slipping on the slippers meant for guests, they followed the woman into the kitchen.

The house had a pleasant atmosphere to it. Everything was neat and organized. L was amazed. Even he didn't live in a house that was this clean; before he came to Wammy's House. The kitchen was fairly large and spacious. Off to the right there was an opening which lead to what appeared to be the living room. And then to the left behind Watari and L, there was a staircase that lead to the second level.

"Hey L!" L turned to see Light bounding down the stairs and sliding to a halt once he reached the kitchen.

"Hello Light." L smiled slightly.

"Are you guys thirsty or anything?" questioned.

"Tea will suffice" Watari responded.

"And what about you L?"

"Tea is fine."

"Alright then." She turned towards the counter and filled a pot full of water and started to boil it. "Raito?"

"Yes Okasan?"

"Why don't you take L upstairs to put his stuff a way." She suggested.

"Alright. C'mon L." Light smiled and lead the way up the stairs from which he came. They turned the corner and stopped in front of a wooden door. Light opened the door and stepped inside with L right behind him. The brunette's room was pretty large and quite organized. L wasn't really surprised since his first impression upon entering this house was that this must be a very orderly family. There was a Large bed placed against the wall in the middle of the room. Next to that was a desk in front of the window. On the other side of the room, opposite of the bed were shelves stacked with books. Light even had his own T.V.

"You can just set your stuff on the bed I guess."

L did as he suggested and continued to look around biting his nails in thought. "Your room is huge." L commented.

Light laughed a little. "Yeah, you should have seen how small my room used to be in my old house. We weren't as rich back then as we are now." Both boys chuckled.

"So where do you live, L?" Light asked.

L hesitated quite a bit before answering. "I live in a huge house with many people living in it." That was the best answer he could give Light without revealing the entire truth. He still wasn't too sure when he should tell him or how. You can never predict how some people might react to it.

"Wow really? How many people live there?" Light sounded really amazed.

"Um.." Before L could even think of something to say, Light's mother called them to come downstairs.

"Yes mom?" Light asked as soon as they reached the kitchen.

"L's tea is ready, and Watari would like to say goodbye before he left." She explained while handing L his cup of tea. L sipped it carefully and made a funny face. The tea was bland! L looked up to see Watari chuckling.

"L enjoys sugar in almost everything. You don't happen to have any sugar do you?" Watari asked Sachiko pleasantly.

"Oh, of course. All you have to do is ask L." She smiled and retrieved a small cup of sugar. L poured smiled back and poured six spoonfuls of sugar into his tea. He took another sip and smiled contentedly to himself. _Now_ it tasted like tea.

"Well I better get going. I have a bunch of little kids I have to take care of." Watari began walking towards where the front door was and everyone else followed. He put his shoes back on and placed his hat back on his head. "It was nice meeting you Light." He took Light's hand and shook.

"Same here."

"If you need anything Eru, just call. has my number so no worries. And call me tomorrow when you are ready to be picked up." Watari explained.

"Alright. Bye Watari-san" L took another sip of tea.

"Alright, well we will see you tomorrow Watari-san. Drive safely." Watari nodded and headed out the door. Once he left closed the door.

"So, Raito..Aren't you going to show L here Ryuk?" She asked. L looked at the both of them a little confused. What were they talking about? What is this 'Ryuk' they were speaking of?

"Oh, right. I almost forgot, c'mon L." L quickly set his cup of tea down on the table and followed Light into the living room. L watched as Light knelt in front of a huge metal cage. After a few seconds Light stood up holding a black floppy eared bunny.

"You have a rabbit?" L asked chewing on his finger. His black eyes were wide in amazement. The rabbit stared at the raven with intent yellow eyes.

"Yeah. My mom and dad gave him to me as a birthday present last year." Light explained petting the bunny. L stared as the bunny twitched its nose a few times. "You want to hold him?" He asked.

"Uhm..I don't know."

"Here." Despite L's indecisiveness, Light placed the rabbit in L's arms. L struggled a bit with the animals squirming around. But he settled down once L became a bit more comfortable.

"What is his name?" L asked.

"Ryuk." Light smiled. "I named him myself." L studied Ryuk in his arms and petted him on the head a few times. Ryuk's eyes were a weird yellow-ish color with black pupils. He didn't squirm as much as he did when he was first handed to L. He seemed pretty content sitting in the strangers' arms.

"You want to feed him?"

"Uh, sure." Light took Ryuk from L and placed him back in the cage.

"I can have my mom cut up some apples for us." Ryuk was a pretty strange rabbit. He refused to eat any substance that involved a carrot. He ate lettuce, yes. But what he really loved was apples. He couldn't get enough of them. It was no wonder why he was so fat. After eating about three slices of an apple, he would just look at you with those taunting yellow eyes. It was obvious he Ryuk was asking for more.

As L and Light were feeding Ryuk his precious apples, Light nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a little girl call out his name.

"Raito!" Light turned around to see his younger sister skip towards him.

"Oh hey Sayu. Did you just wake up?" Light asked.

"Yeah." As if confirming his inquiry, she yawned and rubbed her eyes a bit. Once he eyes adjusted she noticed L and grinned widely.

"Hi!" She cheered waving. L returned the favor and waved back.

"Sayu, this is L. You have met him before remember at school?"

"Oh yeah! I remember Raito-nii. So what are you guys doing?" Sayu asked.

"L is feeding Ryuk his apples." Light laughed.

"Raitooo…Mom said u can't feed him too many or else he will get all big and fat!" She exclaimed.

"I know, but she is letting me this time. She even cut up the apple."

"Oh..well, do you know when Daddy is coming home?" She asked changing the subject.

"I don't know…Soon I think. Now go play Sayu, me and L are busy."

"Aww…..Fine then! I'll go play with Mommy." Sayu stuck out her tongue at the two and turned skipping and laughing until she found Sachiko.

"Your sister seems to be happy all the time." L speculated with a grin.

"Yeah, she is always like that." Light turned around facing the cage again to continue feeding Ryuk with L. But upon looking at the cage, he just couldn't seem to spot that giant rabbit anywhere in the cage.

"L..?"

"Yes Light?" L knelt down next to Light.

"We didn't close the cage did we."

"No..I don't think we did." L took a closer look only to bear witness to an empty cage. "Hm..Ryuk is missing."

"Well yeah! Where do you think he could have gone?"

"Hmm.." L was in deep thought for a moment. Where would a rabbit go once he has escaped the confines of his cage? L thought about all the possibilities. Ryuk was a very big rabbit, and the cause of that was his love for apples. The only place where apples reside is…_' The kitchen!'_ At the very same moment L and Light's eyes made contact. They both knew exactly where that fat bunny had hopped off to.

They jumped up and hurried to the kitchen. Subconsciously wanting to find Ryuk before the other did. Light's mom wasn't in the kitchen so it was a good thing that they wouldn't be bothered. L's eyes scanned the kitchen franticly and so did Light. That's when they both spotted Ryuk trying desperately to pry open the refrigerator.

"Oh my God, Ryuk.." Upon hearing his name being called, Ryuk turned his head to look at Light and L. Light walked over to the rabbit and picked him up. "No more apples. You need to lose some weight."

L laughed at this. He never thought that a rabbit could love a food item so much that it would risk escaping its cage just to go find it. What an astounding rabbit Ryuk was. Not only did he know which room in the house the apples belonged in, but he also knew which kitchen appliance held them.

"Ryuk is pretty smart for an animal." L commented. Light put him back in his cage and locked it.

"Yeah, well now he is in trouble. No more apples for the rest of the day."

After the hunt for Ryuk, L and Light went upstairs to Light's room. They watched some T.V. and even talked about all the books that Light has stacked on his shelves. They spoke about random things, nothing really in particular. It was considered to the both of them, a time where they could learn more about each other. Though, once again they were interrupted when they heard Sayu cheering down the hallway: "Daddy's home! Daddy's home!"

"C'mon L. I want you to meet my dad." Light grinned proudly and jumped off the bed. L was right beside him once they entered the kitchen.

"Daddy, are you staying home this weekend?" Sayu asked the tall man that was standing in the room.

"Yes Sayu. I will be leaving on Monday, so I get the whole weekend off." He ruffled his hand through the girl's hair and chuckled as she jumped for joy.

"Hey dad."

"Oh, hey Raito. Who is this?" The man asked.

"This is L. He is staying the night." Light smiled.

"Oh right. Hello L, nice to meet you. I'm Soichiro Yagami." smiled and pushed his glasses further up in the bridge of his nose.

"Hello." L was a little bit intimidated by Light's father. He appeared to be a very tough man, not to mention that he worked for the police force. He didn't wear the police uniform, but a suit. So he was working in a higher rank, solving even bigger cases. Cases that deemed more demanding than armed robberies and break ins.

"Soichiro? You're home?" stepped into the room and was surprised to see her husband standing there with his briefcase on the table.

"Yes dear, I thought it would be a pleasant surprise this weekend." He smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"Alright." She smiled. "Well I'm going to get dinner started…Why don't you guys put up the Christmas tree?" Sachiko suggested.

"That's a good idea. You guys up for it?" Soichiro asked.

"Yeah! C'mon Raito!" Sayu cheered running to the living room.

Putting up the Christmas Tree was really entertaining. L enjoyed it a lot. The more time he spent around Light's father the more at ease he was becoming. He was a really nice guy and a great father as well. L could hardly remember when his own father was like this. Soichiro was just like a gentle giant.

L felt almost as if he was now a part of this family. Everyone treated him like he was and it made him really glad that Light was now his friend. It was the first time in a long while where he actually felt like he belonged somewhere. Decorating a Christmas Tree with more than just one other person was a different experience for him. Back when L was still living with his mom, his father was rarely ever home to help complete such a task.

"So L, do you want to put the star on the top of the tree?" Soichiro asked holding the star in his hand.

"Yeah L! You should do it." Light insisted.

"Wait, what? Really?" L looked around, confusion showing on his face. Light and his younger sister were cheering him on. Before he could decide what he wanted to do, Light's father handed him the star and before he knew it, L was lifted into the air. L looked down with a panic look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to drop you." held him up high right to the top of the tree. L knew what to do next so he gently placed the star in its correct spot. And once he let go he heard Sayu and Light shouting with joy. Soichiro set L down and chuckled at the children's glee. They all took this time to gaze at the tree. It shone brightly giving off a luminescent glow in the dimming room. But soon they retreated into the kitchen and sat themselves down ready for supper.

"Now, L. I was speakin with Watari before he left and he told me that you have a really large sweet tooth." Sachiko began.

"Yes.." Oh god, where was she getting at with this? She wasn't going to tell him that he can't have any sweets while he was here, was she? Oh, this didn't seem any good to L.

"Well I have decided to prepare something special for you." L turned around to see bring towards him a plate with a cake on it. To L, it was one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. It was covered in pink icing and had slices of strawberries on it. Onyx eyes were wide with hunger and amazement. The cake was absolutely mouth watering.

"It's a strawberry bunt cake." She announced. She placed the cake in front of L and handed him a fork. "I made it kind of at the last minute. But it was worth it." Sachiko smiled.

"Oh..You didn't have to." L told her just as Sayu began to whine and complain.

"Sayu, please eat your dinner." Soichiro told her with firmness in his voice. Food was already placed on the table before L even noticed. He was too absorbed by the cake. And by god, it was so good. L took small bites wanting to savor it.

Whilst eating, though, L noticed that both parents were stealing glances at him. He wondered why. Was there something on his face? No, there can't be, since he was obviously trying to make the cake last. L was a bit worried at what they would be thinking. But, he shook it off and continued to finish his sugary meal.

"So L, where are you from? You don't appear to be 100 percent Japanese." Soichiro inquired.

The raven swallowed the cake he had in his mouth and answered. "I used to live in England for two years. Then I moved here."

"So do you know any English then?" Light asked, intrigued.

"A little bit."

"Wow, that's great. When u get older you should learn more. It would do you some good when you chose what you want to do with your life." L smiled at this.

"I want to be a detective when I grow up."

"Oh really? Well when the time comes, I will be sure to help you out in that department." Soichiro smiled pushing up his glasses. It was a pleasant conversation.

After dinner L and light helped clean up the kitchen, and then it was time to go upstairs and wash up for bed. Light sat up in his bed, flipping through the channels and not finding anything at all interesting. The door opened and L stepped in.

"I thought you had pajamas?" Light asked.

"I do. And these are them." L indicated to what he was wearing.

"But..It looks the same as what u normally wear?"

"I know, but.." L couldn't find a justifiable reason why everything he wear was always the same. It was just the way he was.

Light chuckled. "You're so weird, L."

"And why do you say that?" L stepped onto the bed and sat in his usual position.

"You just are. But hey, that's cool." That's what Light liked about L Lawliet. He was different. And that was an understatement. He wasn't like any of the other children he had ever known. He wasn't loud and over excited about random little things. He was quite and somewhat reserved, but he was quite smart. And Light liked that. He always enjoyed a good challenge. And this little race to become the greatest detective first had him excited.

"So L."

"Yes?"

"Is Watari your father? Because he looks old enough to be your grandfather."

"Oh well.." L put his thumb to his mouth in deep thought. "He is not my father, but I consider him to be like a father to me."

"Oh, so you don't know your father?" Light asked.

"You could say that.." Light sat there thinking for a moment. L kept giving obscure answers. The brunette came to only one conclusion. L was a really confusing person. He let it go though, thinking it wasn't much of a problem. (Not the kind of problem that it would turn into in the future.)

"Okay..so my mom said we could sleep in the same bed. Its fine, the bed is big enough anyways." Light explained climbing underneath the covers. L followed suit. He noticed Light still had the remote in his hand and had begun to flip through some more channels.

"Find anything good?" L asked.

"No..Not really." He turned off the television and set the remote on the end table right next to him.

"I don't really like t.v that much. Ive never noticed anything good." The eldest commented.

"Well, there is the Food Channel. They always having something on there. Even shows about giant cakes and pastries." Light chuckled at that and L's reaction.

"Really?? You cant be serious." L paused for a moment. "I don't think I would be able to watch that channel. It would make me even more hungry. Just the thought of it is making me want another one of those strawberry bunt cakes that your mom made." L smiled a bit and Light laughed.

"What do you do when you are bored? Other than he nothing but sweets."

"I read." L added simply.

"You read what?"

"Mystery, thriller. The kind where you have to think about it."

"Really? Same here. I have a whole shelf with those kinds of books. I should let you borrow some sometime."

L smiled his awkward smile. "Alright." Light returned the favor and yawned.

"Well I'm tired..We should get to sleep." L nodded in agreement and both boys climbed underneath the covers.

"Goodnight L."

A pause.

"Goodnight Raito."

**..::LxLight/LightxL::..**

That Sunday was pretty eventful. And it all started off when L and Light were awoken in the morning by Sachiko and then a very bright flash. The flash hurt both their eyes. Light got a little angry. Apparently what Lights mom had did was take a simple little picture of them sitting up in bed. The brunette demanded why she took it and she just simply replied: "Its for memories." Then she snapped anther one and left the room.

It was official, Light's mother was wacked.

After eating breakfast that day L, Light and his sister went outside to play in the snow. It had snowed again that night, leaving a fresh new blanket of snow on the ground. An hour later Sachiko called them back in and the three decided to play with Ryuk. He was still being punished. But by dinner time he would get his apples back.

For lunch, Light's parents took them out to eat at the local diner. L of course ordered something very sweet and sugary. And to wash it down he had ordered a strawberry milkshake.

By three L had finally decided to call Watari to come pick him up. He didn't want to impose too much on Light's family. Surely they had more important things to take care of and he didn't want to get in the way of that.

L didn't really want to leave. And Light didn't want him to leave either. L had to admit, it was the most fun he has had in a very long time. He hoped that he could come over again sometime soon. Christmas break did start after this coming Wednesday, so it was a possibility.

"So did you have fun Eru?"

"Yes I did." He said it somewhat proudly. Watari chuckled.

"I can tell just by the look on your face. I'm glad you had a great time." L was glad too. He finally had something to look forward to. He never thought he would be able to have so much fun after what he has gone through in the past few years. L couldn't wait to see Light again on Monday.

This was the start of something good. L was thankful to have the chance to meet Light. The first person in school that wouldn't make fun of him at all. It used to happen a lot at his old school. The only person that was there for him was his mother. He didn't have an actual friend at school. His mom was the closest thing.

L knew that they would be best friends for a very long time. And nothing at all could ruin that.

**..::LxLight/LightxL::..**

**A/N: OMG! FINALLY! After so many grueling and tiring hours of working on this long chapter I am finally finished. And my god, its is way longer than the last chapter and I hope that you guys have enjoyed it :3 God its even longer than the first chapter. So please review and it will make me very happy. OH! And if anyone has any suggestions on what I should do in the future of this story I would very much apprechiate it. Suggestions are always nice :3**

**Im sorry I don't have a preview for you guys this time. Ive just spent so much time on this chapter that the 5****th**** one hasn't even been started yet lol. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
